Obsession fatale
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Riza se trouve de nouveau dans de sales draps. Mustang arrivera t il à temps pour la sauver ? ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas, ni même ses personnages.**

NdlA : une nouvelle histoire qui est venue comme ça et qui n'a eu de cesse de me torturer jusqu'à ce que j'ai écri au moins 10 chapitres ! Voila le premier. J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je poste le reste ou non.

**Chapitre 1**

Riza se réveilla. Ses bras étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête et étaient retenus par les poignets aux barreaux d'un lit par des menottes. Ses poignets la faisaient souffrir de même que ses lèvres tuméfiées. Le salaud n'y avait pas été de main morte lorsqu'il l'avait frappée.

Elle releva autant que possible la tête pour regarder la pièce où elle était retenue prisonnière. Il faisait sombre mais elle pu voir qu'il y avait peu de meuble, juste le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, une table de nuit sur laquelle reposait un broc en porcelaine, un fauteuil dans un coin. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint gris, sans décoration. _Pas folichon tout ça_. Rien qui puisse lui être utile pour se sortir de là.

Elle fit ensuite un rapide check up de sa personne. Hormis ses poignets et ses lèvres, elle ne semblait pas être blessée. Sa barrette, sa veste et ses chaussures lui avaient été retirées. Ne lui restaient que sa chemise et son pantalon. Bien sûr, plus de pistolets.

Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller, le découragement commençait à la gagner et elle venait seulement de reprendre connaissance.

Si ses lèvres ne la faisaient pas autant souffrir, elle se les aurait mordues pour ne pas crier de rage et d'impuissance.

Qu'elle idiote elle avait fait de se laisser surprendre comme une débutante. Si elle sortait de là indemne, elle continuerait de s'en vouloir à vie.

**Début du Flash Back**

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, un message pour vous.

« Un message, de la part de qui ?

« Sais pas, c'est un gamin qui me l'a remis il y a quelques minutes. Il est reparti sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander des explications.

« Très bien merci. »

Riza se saisit du morceau de papier et le déplia. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle en prenait connaissance, elle fronçait les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Le message provenait du Colonel Roy Mustang. Il lui demandait de venir le retrouver seule en ville. Elle ne connaissait pas le quartier qu'il lui indiquait. Elle dû regarder sur un plan pour se repérer.

Dans quoi était-il encore embarqué ? _C'est pas vrai, il a vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des histoires pas possibles et de m'entraîner avec lui en plus !_

Elle prit ses pistolets et prévint Havoc avant de partir.

« Havoc, je dois m'absenter, le Colonel veut que je le rejoigne en ville. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je serai de retour. Je vous laisse tenir le poste ici.

« Bien lieutenant, comptez sur moi. »

Elle prit un véhicule de la base et partit rejoindre le Colonel à l'endroit indiqué. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce quartier, il était vraiment sordide. _Qu'est-ce que fichait le Colonel par ici ?_ A sa connaissance, ils n'étaient sur aucun dossier qui l'aurait amené ici.

Elle gara la voiture le long d'un trottoir et attendit quelques minutes. Mais personne ne se montra, elle décida de sortir et de faire le tour des environs. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Mustang. Et si il avait besoin d'elle alors qu'elle l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture ?

Elle vérifia ses armes et se dirigea vers une enfilade de ruelles toutes plus ou moins sombres.

Quelque chose clochait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à tel point qu'elle dégaina l'un de ses flingues. Arme au point, elle avança lentement, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les ruelles.

Des immondices recouvraient le sol et elle aperçu à plusieurs reprise des rats s'enfuir le long des murs suintant d'humidité.

Soudain, elle l'entendit. Une voix, presque un murmure. Elle semblait venir de derrière une grosse benne à ordure.

_« Hawkeye, au secours… »_

Elle accéléra le pas, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement. Lorsqu'elle dépassa enfin la benne, elle ne découvrit personne. Elle resta un instant là, surprise.

_Qu'est ce qui se trame ici ?_

Soudain, des pas s'approchèrent par derrière elle, le temps qu'elle se retourne en ajustant son arme, il était trop tard. L'inconnu était devant elle et lui assénait un coup de point en plein visage, lui faisant voir de toutes les chandelles.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Son assaillant en profita pour la désarmer d'un coup de pied dans la main. Elle voulu se redresser mais il se jeta sur elle et de nouveau la frappa au visage.

Cette fois-ci elle sombra dans l'inconscience pour se réveiller attachée à ce lit, dans cette chambre inconnue.

**Fin du Flash Back

* * *

**

Et fin du chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous. dois-je poster ou non ? Cela dit, se serait dommage de mettre les 9 autres chapitres restant à la poubelle...


	2. Chapter 2

**NdlA : J'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire languir plus longtemps et de vous poster le chap 2 maintenant. C'est pas gentil ça ? Si oui, envoyez moi des reviews et je posterai le chap 3 ! Sinon, j'attends une semaine ;-) en plus il est super bien le 3 et je vous dis même pas le 4, et le 5... hihihi, sont tous trop palpitants ! (Et oui, j'ai le droit de m'autocongratuler de temps en temps, non mais !)

* * *

****Chapitre 2**

Roy Mustang arriva au QG avec deux bonnes heures de retard ce matin là, et d'une humeur à ne pas rester sur son chemin.

Non seulement, il n'était pas particulièrement en avance lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui, _bon ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il était fréquemment en retard_, mais il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver sa voiture avec deux pneus littéralement lacérés.

Encore un qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui tout ça parce qu'il était alchimiste d'état _ou bien à cause de son succès auprès des femmes ? C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elles me tombent toutes dans les bras !_

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait du appeler un dépanneur pour remplacer les pneus hors d'usage. Malheureusement, l'abruti n'avait pas amené les bons modèles, il avait du retourner à son garage pour revenir trois quarts d'heure plus tard avec les bons modèles cette fois-ci.

Ensuite, il avait fallu trouver le cric et comprendre son fonctionnement. Mustang rageait contre l'employé du garage, _où avait-il appris son métier celui là ?_ Pour un peu, c'est lui qui devait changer les pneus.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps incroyablement long, la voiture était enfin prête et le dépanneur lui tendit une facture dont le montant exorbitant fit faire des bonds à Mustang. Il se résigna cependant à régler le montant réclamé histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Aussi, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui avant qu'il ne se soit installé à son bureau, une tasse de café fumant devant lui.

Roy fut reconnaissant à ses subordonnés pour cette attention.

Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, il allait déjà mieux.

« Entrez. »

Mustang regarda Havoc entrer et le saluer.

« Colonel, le lieutenant n'est pas avec vous ?

« Hawkeye ? Non, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle soit avec moi ? »

Havoc passa d'un pied à l'autre, il sentait les ennuis arriver.

« C'est-à-dire que je croyais qu'elle allait vous retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où vouliez-vous qu'elle me retrouve ?

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye a reçu un message ce matin. Il venait de vous et lui demandait de vous retrouver en ville.

« Je n'ai jamais envoyé de message à Hawkeye. J'ai eu des soucis avec ma voiture ce matin, d'où mon retard. »

L'inquiétude gagna les deux hommes.

« Havoc, racontez moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. Depuis combien de temps est partie le lieutenant ?

« Il y a plus d'une heure qu'elle est partie. Un sergent est venu apporter un message qu'un gamin lui avait remis à l'intention du lieutenant. Hawkeye en a pris connaissance puis elle a chargé ses armes et est partie. Elle m'a dit que vous lui demandiez de la retrouver en ville et qu'elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait et de m'occuper de tout ici durant son absence. Vous n'étiez pas encore arrivé. Nous n'avons pas remis en doute ce message.

« Et qu'est devenu ce message ? Elle l'a emmené avec elle ?

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Riza. Il en fit le tour, soulevant les dossiers qui attendaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Pas de message. Rien dans la corbeille à papier non plus.

« Bon, réfléchissons. Riza a reçu un message qui venait soit disant de moi, elle a pris ses armes et elle est partie. Trouvez-moi le sergent qui a reçu le message, il faut qu'on retrouve le gosse qui l'a amené.

« Bien Colonel. »

Havoc partit à la recherche du sergent et revint accompagné de lui quelques minutes plus tard.

Le sergent salua Mustang.

« Sergent Brandt au rapport mon Colonel.

« Sergent, ce matin un gamin vous a confié un message à remettre au lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Exact mon Colonel.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? Vous le connaissiez ?

« Non Colonel, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il devait avoir dans les dix ans, il portait une casquette, une chemise et un pantalon pas très propres. Sûrement un gamin des rues.

« Bon, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose en particulier ?

« Juste qu'un monsieur lui avait donné une pièce pour qu'il apporte ce message ici pour le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il est parti sans même me laisser le temps de lui poser plus de question.

« Sauriez-vous le reconnaître si vous le voyez ?

« Je pense que oui, mon Colonel.

« Très bien, alors vous allez patrouiller dans les rues de Central en commençant par les abords du QG à la recherche de ce gosse. Demandez à Breda de vous accompagner. Je veux que vous retrouviez ce gosse, et rapidement.

« Bien Colonel. »

Le sergent sortit du bureau.

« Colonel. Hawkeye a du emprunter une voiture de service, nous devrions aller nous renseigner.

« Bonne idée, allez-y. Je reste ici, elle va peut-être nous appeler. »

Mustang voulait se rassurer mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que Riza appelle. Il le sentait, ce n'était pas normal. _Qui avait bien pu se faire passer pour lui pour attirer Hawkeye dans un piège ?_

Piège, le mot avait surgit dans sa tête. Pas de doute, c'était un piège et Riza en était la victime.

Son estomac se contracta. _Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé_. Il vit en esprit une cabine téléphonique couverte du sang de son ami Hugues.

_Mon Dieu, tout mais pas ça. Pas Riza._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, rien ne va plus sur ce site, il est devenu complètement fou ! Je poste des chapitres qui n'apparaissent pas, j'ai perdu tout le décompte de mes hits, etc... Suis très triste et très en colère ! Tous mes hits sont à zéro (et pourtant j'étais super contente, kermesse avait dépassé les 3100 hits !).**

**Gros soupir. Moral en baisse.**

**Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir et me remonterait le moral ? Envoyez moi tout plein de reviews !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

« Colonel. Je me suis renseigné, le lieutenant a bien emprunté un véhicule pour se rendre au rendez-vous. J'ai sa description et sa plaque d'immatriculation. On va pouvoir lancer une recherche.

« Très bien. Breda et Brandt ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

« Il semble que non. Ca risque de prendre du temps pour retrouver ce garçon. Il y en a tant et ils se ressemblent tous.

« Du temps c'est ce que nous n'avons sûrement pas Havoc. Bon, lancez la recherche de la voiture. Quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier à son domicile ?

« Oui, Fuery est parti voir si elle y était. Il doit nous appeler pour nous tenir informés. »

Roy tapait des ongles sur son bureau d'impatience. Les heures passaient et rien n'avançait, ils n'avaient toujours aucun signe de Riza Hawkeye. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire et qu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

Le téléphone sur son bureau sonna.

« Allo, Colonel Roy Mustang en ligne.

« Colonel, c'est le sergent Fuery. Je suis au domicile du lieutenant Hawkeye. Tout est en ordre et elle n'est pas là.

« Revenez ici, nous pourrions avoir besoin de vous.

« Bien Colonel, j'arrive. Je ramène Hayate avec moi, il pourrait nous être utile pour retrouver sa maîtresse.

« Bonne initiative Fuery. »

_Pendant ce temps …_

Riza avait de nouveau repris connaissance. Elle écoutait les bruits alentours pour essayer de se situer. Elle percevait des bruits de circulation et les voix des passants. Elle devait toujours être en ville. Au moins c'était une nouvelle encourageante. Si des recherches étaient lancées, elles commenceraient par la ville. Mais seraient-elles réellement lancées ? Et suffisamment à temps ? Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle était retenue prisonnière ici et encore moins par qui elle avait été enlevée.

Elle réfléchit à la situation. Tout avait commencé par ce message qui lui était adressé, soit disant de la part du Colonel. _J'espère_ _qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé_. Mais il n'était pas temps d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Bon elle avait prévenu Havoc qu'elle allait retrouver le Colonel à sa demande. Lui avait-elle dit que s'était en centre ville ? Elle se repassa sa conversation avec Havoc. Oui, oui je lui ai dit. Donc s'ils doivent me chercher ils commenceront par là. Bon maintenant, ce papier, qu'en ai-je fait ? Elle ferma ses yeux pour se remémorer ses gestes ce matin. Elle se revoyait lire le message, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'écriture, maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas exactement celle du Colonel. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte sur le coup ? Elle lisait pourtant cette écriture tous les jours ! Vraiment quelle imbécile. Bon, qu'ai-je fait de ce fichu papier ? Elle se vit monter en voiture, le papier à la main. Elle le dépose sur le siège passager et démarre.

Donc, s'ils retrouvent la voiture, à condition que le kidnappeur n'a pas fait disparaître la voiture, le message est toujours sur le siège passager. Mais est-ce que cela va aider à me retrouver ? Il n'y avait rien dans ce message de particulier.

Une plainte échappa des lèvres de Riza. _Oh mon Dieu, c'est une impasse. Jamais ils n'arriveront à me retrouver !_

« On est enfin réveillée ma jolie ? »

Le sang de Riza se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ni senti de présence dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'inspecter de nouveau la pièce du regard.

Doucement elle releva la tête. Elle le vit enfin assis dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le regard calme fixé sur elle.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir servi depuis plusieurs heures. Sans compter les élancements de douleur qui se diffusaient dans ses lèvres meurtries.

« Oui, on est réveillé. C'est bien, je commençais à m'impatienter. Quand à votre question, j'y répondrai mais pas maintenant.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que voulez-vous ?

« Ce que je veux. Vous le saurez bientôt. Ne vous en faites pas. Je me délecte déjà de vous apporter la réponse.

« On va se lancer à ma recherche et je ne donne pas cher de votre eau si vous osez me toucher.

« Vous voulez sans doute parler de votre cher Colonel Roy Mustang. Dans ce cas, pas besoin de vous inquiéter. Je vois assez mal comment il pourrait vous retrouver ici. Qui plus ai, je me suis déjà occupé de lui, sachez qu'il n'est plus un obstacle entre vous et moi. »

Riza reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et brouillaient sa vue.

« Vous mentez. C'est impossible. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Si vous ne me croyez pas, comment expliquez-vous qu'il ne soit pas présenté au bureau ce matin ? Il était pourtant déjà tard lorsque vous avez reçu mon invitation. »

A présent, Riza était complètement gagnée par le désespoir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

L'homme se leva est s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle.

« Voyons chérie, ne pleurez pas. Je vous en assure, ce Colonel n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il lui passa sa main le long de sa joue comme pour essuyer ses larmes. Riza détourna le visage autant qu'elle le pu mais il la força à le regarder.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. Vous êtes vraiment très belle. Exactement le genre de femme que j'aime. Belle et fougueuse. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Riza tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, en vain. Lorsqu'il rompit son baiser, elle lui cracha à la figure.

Il s'essuya le visage à l'aide de sa manche.

« Oh, ça ce n'est pas gentil. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Il se baissa sur elle et passa sa langue sur le visage de la jeune femme remontant de son menton jusqu'à sa pommette.

Riza dégoûtée se détourna de nouveau. L'homme se releva avec un sourire.

« Il n'est pas encore l'heure ma jolie. Mais bientôt, tu verras, c'est moi qui te dompterai. »

Il sortit enfin de la pièce, laissant Riza seule en larmes et désespérée sur le lit.

_Non, pas le Colonel. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit …mort. _Le mot lui semblait difficile à formuler même en esprit.

Et pourtant, il le lui avait dit, il s'était chargé de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au bureau ce matin et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait répondu au message.

Seule dans la pièce, elle laissa libre court à sa peine.

L'homme avait raison, jamais ils ne pourraient la retrouver, et il aurait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour s'amuser avec elle.

A cette idée, elle fut prise d'une peur indicible et la nausée la gagna.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdlA : humeur du jour : envie de me jeter dans la Seine ! Plus personne ne lit et review mes histoires, pire, je me fais insulter ! Vais me rouler en boule dans un coin et me laisser mourir de faim. Na, comme ça vous n'aurez plus aucune suite à mes fics en cours...**

**Adieu monde cruel...

* * *

****Chapitre 4**

Les nouvelles arrivèrent toutes quasiment en même temps. Alors que les heures passaient et que rien ne bougeait, le sergent Brandt et Breda revinrent enfin au QG accompagnés du garçon porteur du message qui avait conduit Riza droit dans la gueule du loup.

Ils l'introduisirent dans le bureau de Mustang.

« Assis toi mon garçon. »

Le gosse le regarda d'un air farouche.

« J'ai rien fait, alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

« Rien, juste que tu me dises qui t'a donné le message que tu as apporté ici ce matin. C'est important.

« Je sais pas qui c'est.

« Peut-être mais tu peux sans doute m'en faire une description. »

Le garçon s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda le Colonel.

« D'abord, j'ai faim. »

Roy regarda Breda et lui fit un signe de la tête. Celui-ci sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich, une barre en chocolat et un jus d'orange.

Le garçon se jeta sur la nourriture.

« Maintenant, racontes moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. Comme je te le disais, c'est important. L'une de mes subordonnés a sans doute des problèmes à l'heure qu'il est.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je sais pas qui c'est. Il s'est approché de moi dans la rue, je jouais avec des copains pas très loin d'ici. Il était assez grand, il portait un chapeau et un manteau. Je crois qu'il était brun mais j'en suis pas sûr à cause du chapeau.

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose en particulier ? Un accent, un truc dans son physique… »

Le garçon sembla réfléchir tout en mâchonnant son sandwich.

« Non, crois pas. Me rappelle pas. »

Roy soupira, ça ne menait nulle part.

« Attendez, je crois qu'il avait une petite cicatrice sur la main droite. Oui, c'est ça, comme ça, entre le pouce et l'index. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il m'a tendu le papier et la pièce.

« Oui ? C'est très bien. Rien d'autre ?

« Non, c'est tout. C'est vrai que votre collègue elle est en danger ?

« Ben, on est pas sûr mais il y a de fortes chances. Oui.

« Je suis désolé. J'espère que vous la retrouverez.

« Oui, moi aussi. En tout cas, merci de ton aide. Tu peux y aller. Le sergent Brandt va te ramener. Tiens, prend ça. »

Roy lui tendit quelques pièces de monnaie que le gosse glissa rapidement dans sa poche avec un grand sourire.

« Merci m'sieur. »

Puis il sortit du bureau, au même moment Havoc entra, tout excité.

« Colonel, on a retrouvé la voiture du lieutenant. Elle est garée en centre ville dans un quartier plutôt mal famé. »

Roy attrapa son manteau.

« On y va. »

En passant devant le bureau de Falman, il lui dit :

« Lancer une recherche pour un individu de sexe masculin, grand, brun, portant un chapeau et un long manteau. Il a pour signe particulier une cicatrice sur la main droite entre le pouce et l'index.

« Bien Colonel. »

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Havoc et Mustang pour atteindre le lieu où était garée la voiture empruntée par Riza, ils avaient roulé à tombeau ouvert, conscients de l'urgence de la situation. Riza Hawkeye était manquante depuis plus de douze heures.

La voiture semblait attendre là contre le trottoir que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à elle. Havoc s'approcha, arme au poing, Mustang avait enfilé ses gants. L'un comme l'autre avait le cœur qui battait de peur de trouver un corps trop familier à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Havoc regarda par la vitre côté conducteur.

« Vide. » Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière mais celle-ci résista. « Elle a du fermer à clé avant de s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je brise la vitre ?

« Nous risquerions de brouiller les indices. Essayons d'abord les autres portes. »

Par miracle, la portière arrière n'était pas verrouillée. Ils purent donc accéder à l'intérieur de la voiture. Aucune trace de sang. Un regard échangé entre les deux hommes suffit à montrer leur soulagement.

« Rien de mon côté, et vous ? »

Mustang passait les mains dans les fauteuils. Il arrêta son geste lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un bout de papier qu'il porta à sa vue.

« C'est le message qu'a reçu Hawkeye. Comment a-t-elle pu se faire avoir par ce bout de papier ? L'écriture n'est même pas correctement imitée ! »

Il le tendit à Havoc.

« Elle devait s'inquiéter pour vous, il était déjà tard et vous n'étiez pas encore arrivé. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail, elle pensait que vous étiez dans les ennuis et elle n'a pensé qu'à ça.

« Venant d'un soldat aussi professionnel que Hawkeye, c'est plutôt étonnant. Ce faire prendre par une ruse aussi basique que celle-là… »

Havoc murmura pour lui-même : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Pardon Havoc ?

« Rien Colonel. Je pense juste qu'il ne faut pas trop s'en prendre à Hawkeye et plutôt chercher où elle a pu passer. Je vais appeler du renfort pour mener des recherches dans le quartier.

« Vous avez raison. Cette histoire me rend nerveux.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Havoc s'éloigna pour trouver un téléphone laissant Mustang près de la voiture. Des images de Hugues allongé, mort, dans la cabine téléphonique ne le quittaient pas. Parfois, il voyait avec horreur Riza à la place de Maes.

Comme une litanie, il se répétait sans cesse _Non, pas Riza, vous m'avez déjà pris Maes, ne m'enlevez pas Riza._

_

* * *

_

**Bon, je vais lancer le moralthon, le cool dans l'histoire c'est que je vous raquette pas de l'argent mais des gentilles reviews pour me remonter le moral ;-)**

**C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT !**


	5. Chapter 5

**NdlA : Vous avez été tellement nombreuses à me reviewer mon dernier chap et à m'apporter votre soutien que j'ai décidé de vous remercier modestement en publiant deux chapitres d'un coup. J'espère que vous les trouverez toujours aussi bien.**

**Un grand merci à tous et toutes, vous êtes vraiment ADORABLES ! **

**  
J'en profitte aussi pour annoncer que oui, il y aura une suite à Crash and Burn, je travaille dessus et sur Kermesse aussi. Et j'ai encore une autre idée pour une autre fic... Alors restez à l'écoute ! ;-)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Riza entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler depuis longtemps. Elle n'en avait plus à pleurer. La rage avait remplacé le désespoir et la peur.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle. Au lieu de s'asseoir comme il l'avait fait précédemment, il se contenta de rester là, debout à la regarder.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard qu'elle espérait plein de haine.

« Je vois que ma chatte sort déjà ses griffes et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas encore caressée.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher, espèce de salaud.

« Sinon quoi ? Vous me fichez une balle entre les deux yeux ? Vous me giflez ? Voyons, Riza, je vous rappelle que d'une part vous êtes attachée aux barreaux de ce lit et d'autre part, vous n'avez plus vos flingues. »

Riza se pinça les lèvres, oubliant l'état dans lequel elles étaient. Elle poussa un léger gémissement qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son geôlier.

« Et oui, vous êtes entièrement à ma merci. Je me demande ce que ça vous fait de l'être. Vous sentez vous impuissante, faible, en colère ? Oui la colère, ça c'est sûr.

« J'aurai votre peau tôt ou tard.

« Oh la, comme vous y allez. Peut-être est-ce vrai, mais avant, ce sera moi qui aurai eu la vôtre. »

Il se rapprocha du lit. Riza essaya de s'écarter de lui autant que le lui permettaient ses mains entravées. Elle lui cria au bord de l'hystérie :

« Ne vous approchez pas.

« Mais si ma jolie, je vais m'approcher. Je vais même faire plus que ça. »

Il s'assit sur le lit tout près de Riza. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Riza.

« Savez-vous que cela fait des semaines que je vous observe ? Et oui. Je vous observais lorsque vous sortiez de chez vous le matin et lorsque vous rentriez tard le soir. Lorsque vous promeniez votre chien. Plus d'une fois il a senti ma présence, mais chaque fois vous l'avez fait cesser d'aboyer croyant qu'il en avait après un animal. Je vous ai vu regarder de haut tous ces hommes qui gravitent autour de vous. Aucun d'eux n'est digne de vous, vous savez. Même ce petit Colonel. »

Tout en parlant il faisait descendre sa main sur le corps de Riza qui était clouée de peur.

« Je vous ai regardé vous déshabiller à travers la fenêtre de votre chambre. A ce propos, vous devriez faire couper l'arbre devant chez vous si vous ne voulez plus avoir ce genre de désagrément, qui sait quels désirs cela peut réveiller chez des individus comme moi ? Je dois dire que vous êtes particulièrement désirable lorsque vous retirez votre veste et votre chemise sans même savoir qu'on vous regarde. Oh et lorsque vous détachez vos cheveux et qu'ils tombent en cascade, j'ai cru exploser de plaisir plus d'une fois à vous regardez faire ce simple geste. »

Riza sortit de sa torpeur.

« Vous êtes un malade.

« Oui, je suis malade. Je suis malade de désir pour vous. Et j'ai décidé d'assouvir mon envie de vous. »

Il avait soulevé la chemise de Riza et passait sa main sur son ventre, remontant lentement vers sa poitrine.

Riza ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et se contracta sous son toucher. Bloquant sa respiration dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Il prenait plaisir à lui malaxer son sein droit, le pinçant méchamment devant le refus de Riza à se laisser aller.

Il retira finalement sa main.

« Ce sera pour bientôt, ma jolie, mais pas maintenant. Tu n'es pas encore assez prête. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Riza relâcha sa respiration qu'elle retenait depuis qu'il avait posé la main sur elle.

Elle se sentait complètement salie. Sans compter ce qui l'attendait par la suite.

Elle essaya de se libérer de ses menottes, mais rien n'y faisait, elles étaient trop serrées sur ses poignets et elle n'arrivait qu'à se meurtrir un peu plus.

Elle refit de nouveau le tour de la pièce des yeux, mais comme la première fois, elle ne repéra rien qui puisse l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors elle referma ses yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur des choses agréables. Elle pensa à son chien, Black Hayate. Il devait se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée, il devait avoir faim et envie de faire ses besoins. J'espère que Fuery sans occupera. La pensée de Fuery, amena celle de ses collègues. Havoc avec ses cigarettes et son air « cool », Falman qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sourire, Breda et sa peur des chiens, Armstrong tellement démonstratif et tellement sensible et Roy Mustang, leur Colonel, qui était mort maintenant, quelque part. Son cœur se serra. Les larmes refaisaient surface.

Elle avait échoué. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé et maintenant, c'était elle qui allait mourir mais pas avant que ce monstre n'assouvisse ses envies sur elle.

_Non Riza, reprend toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir. C'est hors de question. Tu vas t'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les autres doivent être à ta recherche._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les renforts arrivèrent vite et en nombre. Mustang répartit les équipes et donna ses ordres. Les hommes se répartirent dans les ruelles à la recherche de Riza Hawkeye ou de tout indice pouvant conduire à elle ou à ceux qui s'en étaient pris à elle.

La nuit était maintenant tombée, rendant difficiles les recherches. Les hommes avaient patrouillé dans tout le quartier et ceux adjacents, interrogeant les passants, les clodos et les gosses qui vivaient là.

Vers 22h30, l'un des pistolets de Riza avait été retrouvé sous une benne dans une ruelle, mais aucune trace d'elle, ni de sang, ce qui sur le coup redonna du baume au cœur à tout le monde. Il y avait un espoir, aussi faible soit-il, que Riza soit encore en vie.

Au moins ils avaient acquis la certitude qu'il fallait concentrer les recherches ici.

Mais depuis la découverte du flingue, plus rien. Les hommes étaient fatigués, les ruelles étroites et l'éclairage opaque rendaient toute recherche vaine.

« Colonel. Nous devons arrêter. On ne trouvera plus rien à présent. Il fait trop noir et il est déjà 1h00. Les hommes ont besoin de repos. »

Mustang regarda d'un œil vitreux son lieutenant.

« Colonel ? Vous m'entendez ?

« Oui Havoc. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer si vous voulez.

« Colonel, vous devez vous reposer aussi. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin très tôt. Il faudra être en forme. Dans l'état où vous êtes, vous n'arriverez à rien.

« Mais Riza a besoin de nous.

« Oui, mais de nous en forme. Venez Colonel, je vous raccompagne. Je viendrai vous chercher demain dès 6h00, nous ferons du porte à porte pour interroger les gens du quartier. Là il est trop tard pour le faire. »

Mustang poussa un soupir de résignation. Il savait que Havoc avait raison.

« Allons y. Demandez à ce que quelques hommes restent et patrouillent dans le quartier cette nuit. On ne sait jamais.

« D'accord. »

Ils partirent donc. Sans savoir que pas très loin, dans une chambre sombre, Riza était allongée sur un lit, retenue prisonnière.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

« Bonjour Monsieur Léopold. Vous allez bien ?

« Oui Madame Lily. Vous me mettez deux baguettes s'il vous plait.

« Comme d'habitude Monsieur Léopold, bien cuites. Ben dit donc, vous vous rendez compte de ce déploiement de militaires par ici ? Ils ont patrouillé toute la soirée et la nuit.

« Non, je n'avais pas remarqué. Que cherchent-ils ?

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'un d'eux serait porté disparu. Une jeune femme à ce qu'il paraît. On a retrouvé sa voiture pas loin d'ici. A mon avis, elle doit être loin d'ici ou morte à l'heure qu'il est.

« Sûrement, vous devez avoir raison. »

Monsieur Léopold récupéra sa monnaie et ses baguettes et reprit le chemin de son domicile.

Il habitait dans le quartier depuis quelques années, un appartement pas très grand au dernier étage d'un immeuble de quatre étages.

Ses voisins le trouvaient sympathique et toujours prêt à rendre service. Un type quelconque sans histoire.

Il entra dans son appartement et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il déposa ses baguettes dans sa cuisine et retira son manteau et ôta son chapeau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du fond.

Les volets étaient fermés et il faisait sombre dans la pièce. La jeune femme allongée semblait dormir. Mais un léger mouvement lui apprit que non, elle était réveillée.

« Bonjour. Comment va ma petite tigresse ce matin ? »

Riza se contenta de lui lancer un regard dénué de toute expression sans lui répondre.

« Peut-être serez-vous intéressée de savoir qu'on vous recherche. Mais personne ne vous trouvera.

« Vous sous estimez mes collègues. » Sa voix était rocailleuse.

« En tout cas, je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu avec vous aujourd'hui, juste sous leur nez ! Ce sera marrant.

« Vous aurez intérêt à me tuer après. Parce que sinon, il n'y aura pas un endroit sur cette terre où vous serez en sûreté.

« Je vais y réfléchir, c'est une idée aussi. »

Il sourit.

« Je dois vous laissez un peu. Mais je reviens très très bientôt. Prépares toi à nos noces ma chérie. Moi je les savoure déjà. »

Il lui envoya un baiser à travers la pièce et ressortit.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plaisent et vous tiennent en haleine !Comme d'hab. j'attends vos reviews. Ce que je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura au moins 13 chapitres à cette histoire (je vais sûrement en rajouter 1 car je ne peux décemment pas m'arrêter à 13 !)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Havoc passa prendre Mustang dès 6h00 à son domicile. L'un comme l'autre avait des cernes sous les yeux, démontrant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi voire pas du tout.

Havoc lui tendit un gobelet de café fumant.

« J'ai pensé que ça vous ferai du bien. J'ai appelé Falman et Breda, ils vont nous rejoindre. Fuery reste au bureau pour coordonner les appels et les informations.

« Je vois que vous avez pris les opérations en main Havoc.

« Hum, je suis inquiet pour Hawkeye et vous ne sembliez pas très objectif hier.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de vous justifier. Vous avez bien fait, et il faut faire avancer cette enquête. »

Comme la veille, ils se rendirent là où avaient été retrouvées la voiture et l'arme de Hawkeye. Ils y retrouvèrent Falman et Breda.

Après s'être salués, ils se penchèrent sur une carte du quartier.

« Bon, nous sommes quatre, nous allons donc répartir les hommes à notre disposition en quatre équipes. Chacun de vous aura une unité sous ses ordres. J'ai découpé le plan en quatre secteurs. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Vous m'interrogez tout âme qui vit ici. Quelqu'un a bien dû voir quelque chose. On ne disparaît comme ça sans laisser de trace. On fait un point toutes les deux heures.

« Bien Colonel. »

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction. Le porte à porte fastidieux commença.

Mustang aperçu une boulangerie qui faisait l'angle d'une rue. Qui mieux qu'une boulangère connaissait les habitants de tout un quartier ?

Au moment où il passait la porte, il entendit la boulangère saluer son client « Bonne journée Monsieur Léopold, à demain. » L'homme récupéra sa monnaie, salua la patronne d'un geste à son chapeau et sortit de la boutique.

Roy n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se présenta enfin devant la boulangère.

« Bonjour Madame.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Oh, vous êtes de ses militaires qui cherchent cette jeune femme !

« Oui. Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, un individu louche ou quelqu'un qui aurait un comportement bizarre…

« Je suis désolée. Mais je n'ai rien vu. J'étais à la boutique toute la journée hier, je ne suis sortie que tard. L'un de vos hommes m'a déjà interrogée, mais je n'ai pu lui être d'aucune aide. Je suis tellement navrée pour votre collègue, j'espère que vous la retrouverez saine et sauve.

« Moi aussi Madame. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de la moindre idée si des fois il vous venait quelque chose.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Colonel. »

Mustang la salua et quitta la boutique.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à interroger lui aussi les habitants des immeubles voisins. D'un pas décidé il sonna à la porte d'un premier bâtiment et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier.

Quatre heures plus tard, les interrogatoires n'avaient toujours rien donné, mais personne ne voulait céder au découragement. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une collègue et on ne laisse pour tien au monde tomber un collègue, surtout si celui-ci est dans la détresse.

Havoc fumait une cigarette sur le trottoir. Il regardait les hommes qui observaient Mustang avec des yeux pleins d'admiration. Il pouvait les entendre discuter :

« Vous avez vu le Colonel, il ne se contente pas d'attendre et de donner des ordres.

« Ouai, je l'ai vu interroger les habitants comme nous. Il n'a même pas encore pris de pause.

« Il faut dire que c'est son premier lieutenant qui a disparu. Vous l'a connaissez ?

« Non, je l'ai déjà aperçu, mais je n'ai jamais eu à faire à elle directement.

« Une fille bien. Droite, bosseuse. Et jolie en prime. Et je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se trouver dans son viseur, elle est capable d'atteindre une cible à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

« Y'a des mauvaises langues qui disent qu'elle a eu son grade en couchant mais c'est que des conneries. »

Havoc choisit ce moment pour se manifester.

« Hé, les gars, faudrait voir à se remettre au travail. On a encore pas mal de monde à questionner. OK ?

« Bien lieutenant. On y retourne. »

Havoc s'approcha de Mustang.

« Vous devriez manger un morceau. Vous n'avez pas pris de pause depuis ce matin.

« Ca va, je n'ai pas faim.

« Prenez au moins un café. Ca va vous aider à vous maintenir éveillé.

« Merci Havoc, mais ça va. »

Il prit cependant le café proposé par son lieutenant et y trempa ses lèvres. Le liquide le réchauffa et le revigora.

« Vous en faites pas Colonel. On va la retrouver.

« Espérons Havoc. Espérons. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, voici le chapitre 8. Alors on tremble toujours pour Riza ? J'espère bien que oui !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

A force d'essayer de se libérer des menottes, Riza s'était arrachée la peau des poignets jusqu'au sang.

Ils lui faisaient à présent tellement mal, qu'elle n'osait plus les bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son ravisseur. Riza su à sa vue que le moment tant redouté était venu. Son regard était rempli d'un éclat de convoitise et il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un peignoir.

Riza le regarda s'approcher d'elle.

« C'est l'heure m'a chérie. Es-tu prête ?

« Allez mourir.

« Après toi ma douce.

« Si vous approchez je crie.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore fait, c'est que tu es intelligente, tu sais parfaitement que cette pièce est insonorisée, il ne sert à rien donc de t'époumoner. Tu ferais mieux de garder ton souffle pour ce qui va venir. J'ai hâte de t'entendre gémir. »

Il se pencha sur elle et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour se défendre, Riza le mordit. Il poussa un petit cri et se redressa.

Riza se permit un sourire de triomphe ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de déclencher sa colère. Il lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Riza sentit sa lèvre inférieure éclater sous l'impact. Le monde tourna un instant autour d'elle.

« Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Alors attends un peu, tu vas voir. »

Il se redressa et commença à s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Riza gesticulait en tout sens pour l'empêcher de lui retirer. Mais il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, l'immobilisant totalement. Il dégrafa les attaches et descendit la fermeture éclair. Puis il tira sur le vêtement, le faisant glisser sous les fesses de la jeune femme.

Il se leva de ses jambes pour retirer complètement le pantalon qu'il jeta dans la pièce.

Il resta debout au pied du lit à regarder Riza à moitié nue devant lui. Il se pourléchait littéralement les lèvres.

« Tu as des jambes parfaites, quel dommage de les cacher sous cet affreux uniforme. »

Il s'avança de nouveau sur le lit. Riza essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais chaque fois il les évitait et lui bloquait. Il reprit sa position sur ses jambes et commença de remonter lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

Riza serrait ses mâchoires de toutes ses forces tout en le regardant faire. Elle voulait se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir le jour où elle lui ficherait une balle en pleine tête après lui avoir démoli les parties.

Il atteignait à présent sa culotte. C'était trop, Riza ferma les yeux.

Soudain, on entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée.

L'homme grogna et se redressa, mécontent d'être dérangé.

« Ne soit pas trop soulagée ma belle. Ce doit être tes collègues qui te cherchent. Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, cette pièce est totalement insonorisée et je vais m'amuser avec toi juste sous leur nez. Ca m'excite encore plus. »

Il rajusta son peignoir et sortit de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Mustang entamait son douzième immeuble depuis le début des recherches. A chaque fois, il recevait les mêmes réponses à ses questions : non, on n'avait rien remarqué de bizarre, ni aucun individu louche dans le quartier et non on n'avait pas vu de jeune femme blonde en uniforme.

Il atteignait le dernier étage, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte sur ce palier. Il actionna la sonnette. Il pu entendre le carillon à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il attendit près d'une minute avant qu'on vienne enfin lui ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, une main reposant sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une collègue. Une jeune femme blonde en uniforme. Elle a disparu depuis hier matin. Nous avons retrouvé son véhicule dans le quartier.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai vu personne correspondant à votre description.

« Vous avez peut-être repéré un individu louche ou quelque chose d'inhabituel ces jours derniers ?

« Non rien, je suis désolé. Vous la cherchez depuis hier ? Ca doit pas être drôle.

« Non effet. Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir de la retrouver. »

L'homme s'écarta ouvrant le passage.

« Voulez-vous un café ou quelque chose à boire ?

« Je vous remercie, mais non. C'est bien aimable. Je dois poursuivre les recherches. Au revoir Monsieur.

« Au revoir Colonel. »

Il referma la porte. Il se souriait. Il avait eu à faire au Colonel Roy Mustang en personne. C'était trop drôle !

Il retourna à la chambre où l'attendait sa proie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il l'entendit hurler. Il se dépêcha de refermer derrière lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, sous leur nez ! Maintenant, reprenons là où nous en étions. »

* * *

**Trop de suspens ! Suis démoniaque ! Pauvre Riza, je relis ce chapitre avant de le poster et je tremble d'émotion pour elle ! **

**Maintenant, si j'ai plein de reviews, je posterai le chapitre suivant rapidement. Mais j'ai dit plein ! Je veux que vous pétiez le compteur de reviews !**

**Suis accro aux reviews, il me faut ma dose quotidienne... **


	9. Chapter 9

**NdlA : et voilà le chapitre 9, tout chaud sorti du four !

* * *

****Chapitre 9**

Roy redescendit les marches. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Il atteignait le trottoir et revenait à l'air libre.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un nouvel immeuble.

* * *

Léopold s'était replacé sur Riza. Il la regardait lutter contre le dégoût et la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et s'en repaissait.

Il passait ses mains sur son ventre, remontant au fur et à mesure la chemise de la jeune femme. Il entreprit d'en défaire les boutons.

* * *

Roy allait frapper à une nouvelle porte, il lui semblait que c'était la millième de sa journée. Soudain, il arrêta son geste.

Il venait de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure.

Il revoyait en mémoire l'homme dans l'encadrement de sa porte, en peignoir en plein milieu de l'après-midi, sa main droite sur le chambranle.

Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt la cicatrice qu'il portait entre le pouce et l'index ?

Il fit demi tour et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Riza ne pouvait que subir les caresses de son assaillant. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, elle allait se faire violer et seul le mot NON lui venait à l'esprit.

_Non, pas ça._

Elle s'était retrouvée bien des fois dans des situations périlleuses où elle avait risqué sa vie, mais ce qu'elle vivait maintenant lui semblait bien pire que tout.

A présent, il passait sa langue sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il avait passé un doigt dans sa culotte et allait la lui retirer.

Elle lutait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes. Il était hors de question qu'elle les lui offre.

Son peignoir s'était à moitié ouvert révélant en partie son corps, la dégoûtant encore plus.

Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment, ils entendirent une incroyable explosion.

A peine une minute après, la porte de la chambre volait en éclats et Mustang surgissait dans la chambre.

« LAISSE LA. »

« Vraiment Colonel, ce n'est pas une façon de faire irruption chez les gens. » Léopold s'était redressé et dégageait Riza.

« Ecarte toi d'elle doucement ou je te fais griller sur place. »

Léopold s'écarta du lit vers la table de chevet.

« Hawkeye, vous allez bien ? » Mustang ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui réajustait son peignoir.

« Oui Colonel. »

Roy regarda un court instant dans sa direction pour s'en assurer. C'est le moment que choisit Léopold pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et brandir un pistolet.

Riza hurla : « Attention Colonel, il a une arme. »

En un instant Roy fit face à Léopold et claqua des doigts déclenchant des vagues de flammes.

L'homme s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur.

La pièce s'emplit de l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée. Les cris cessèrent, l'homme était mort.

Roy se précipita sur Riza qui pleurait. Elle ne portait plus que sa culotte et sa chemise était ouverte révélant ses seins, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Détachez moi. »

Roy s'attaqua aux menottes, serrant les dents à la vue des poignets fins écorchés vifs. Il réussit enfin à la libérer.

Riza en larmes se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh Colonel, il a dit que vous étiez mort.»

Roy referma ses bras sur elle, en essayant de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

« Chut, ça va bien, je suis là. Calmez vous. »

Les larmes cessèrent.

« J'ai eu tellement peur.

« Riza, vous a-t-il … vous a-t-il fait du mal ?

« Non, vous êtes arrivé à temps. »

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il caressait toujours les cheveux en bataille de sa subordonnée. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

« Riza, les autres arrivent, vous devriez vous rhabiller un peu. »

Riza s'écarta, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait complètement oublié l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ramena les pans de sa chemise sur elle, et de ses mains tremblantes se reboutonna tant bien que mal.

Roy retira son manteau et lui passa sur ses épaules.

« Ca va aller ? »

Riza acquiesça faiblement.

« Bon alors allons y. Il faut vous conduire à l'hôpital. »

Roy lui entoura les épaules de son bras et la guida dans l'escalier. Ils croisèrent Havoc qui montait.

« Mon Dieu, vous l'avez retrouvée. Elle va bien ?

« Oui, elle est choquée mais elle va bien. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. La salaud qui lui a fait ça est là haut dans la chambre du fond. Mort.

« Je m'en occupe Colonel. Prenez soin d'elle. »

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Falman et Breda étaient là, Roy leur expliqua succinctement ce qui s'était passé et ils partirent rejoindre Havoc.

Roy fit monter Riza dans une voiture et la conduisit à l'hôpital où il l'a remis aux mains des infirmiers.

* * *

**Hé, revenez, c'est pas fini ! Enfin, les misères de Riza si, mais maintenant place à la romance dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que vous voulez toujours les lire ?**

**Oh la la, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que Roy débarque dans ma chambre et me porte secours ... tel le preux chevalier venu sauver sa princesse.. hum, faut que je me calme là. Je vais aller me prendre ma petite tisane et je reviens plus tard.**

**Ca vous a plu ? oui/non, dites moi tout... c'est simple comme un petit clic sur le bouton 'review' et ça me fait tellement plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NdlA : et voilà le chapitre 10. N'en restent plus que trois autres après celui là. Je voulais en faire un 14e, mais je garde mon idée pour Crash & Burn. En plus, je travaille maintenant sur "Week end en famille" qui avance bien. Et je n'oublie pas le prochain chapitre de "Kermesse" non plus.

* * *

****Chapitre 10**

Roy attendait dans la salle d'attente, anxieux de connaître le diagnostic des médecins.

Enfin, l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui.

« Colonel Mustang ?

« Oui. Comment-elle ?

« Bien. Elle est en état de choc évidemment, mais dans l'ensemble elle se porte bien. Nous avons soigné et bandé ses poignets. Elle ne devrait pas garder de traces de cet épisode, hormis celles psychologiques, on ne sait jamais vraiment quels sont les dommages causés par des agressions sexuelles, mais je crois que c'est une femme de caractère, elle devrait s'en sortir. Il faudra juste être patient avec elle.

« Je comprends. Est-il possible de la voir ?

« Oui, je vous accompagne. Mais nous lui avons donné des sédatifs, vous ne pourrez donc pas rester longtemps. »

Roy pénétra dans une chambre d'hôpital où Riza reposait paisible sur un lit. Il l'a regarda. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et les lèvres violettes et enflées. Ses poignets étaient effectivement bandés et reposaient près de son corps.

Roy s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la patiente.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il lui sourit.

« Hé, salut.

« Salut.

« Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse. On vous a cherchée partout.

« Je suis désolée, Colonel. J'ai été stupide.»

Sa voix était pâteuse, les sédatifs faisaient déjà effet.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous n'êtes jamais stupide, un peu bornée c'est tout. »

Riza lui sourit mais elle réprima une grimace de douleur et se toucha les lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Ses gestes étaient lents.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vais prévenir les autres. Je reviendrai dès demain, c'est promis. »

Il se pencha sur elle, lui caressa gentiment le front, le dégageant des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, appréciant le toucher soyeux et la couleur de ses boucles. Soudain, la terre s'arrêta de tourner. Son cœur chavira dans le gouffre au bord duquel il marchait depuis tant d'année.

Il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il était amoureux de cette femme et qu'il avait bien failli la perdre aujourd'hui.

Il se sentait tiraillé entre ses sentiments et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cet amour n'était pas autorisé. S'il devait y laisser libre cours, il risquait non seulement sa carrière mais la sienne aussi.

Il retira à regret sa main, regarda une dernière fois Riza qui s'était endormie, puis il quitta silencieusement la chambre.

Le lendemain Riza reçu la visite de ses collègues Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery. Elle était contente de les voir et en même temps elle ressentait un sentiment de gène par rapport à tout ce qui lui était arrivée.

Ils ne restèrent heureusement pas longtemps, juste le temps de lui assurer qu'ils étaient contents qu'elle aille bien et qu'ils espéraient la voir de retour au bureau rapidement. Fuery lui assura qu'il prendrait soin de Hayate le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle se remette.

Mustang vint lui rendre une nouvelle visite en fin de journée. Le soleil se couchait et lançait des rayons orangés à travers la fenêtre.

Roy prit place dans le fauteuil comme la veille. Riza regardait le soleil couchant et se tripotait nerveusement les mains sur ses draps.

En sa présence, elle ressentait encore plus fort son sentiment de gène auquel se mêlait celui de honte. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder en face.

Lui, plus que tout autre, savait ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre sordide. Après tout lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé elle ne portait plus que sa culotte et sa chemise complètement ouverte. Et il avait vu cet homme horrible sur elle.

A ce souvenir elle ferma les yeux.

« Ca ne va pas.

« Si. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée.

« J'imagine, vous avez eu beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui. Ca c'est bien passé ?

« Oui, ils ont été charmants.

« Havoc n'a pas lâché l'affaire vous savez. C'est même lui qui a prit les commandes à un moment. Moi… et bien, je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement. »

Riza ne le regardait toujours pas. Roy fronça des sourcils se demandant ce qui la troublait tant.

« Riza, regardez moi. »

Riza tourna son visage vers lui et leva lentement ses yeux sur lui. Il lui sourit.

« Voila, c'est mieux. Maintenant dites moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Riza s'éclaircit la voix.

« C'est juste que… - elle marqua une pause cherchant les mots qui pourraient le mieux exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait – j'ai été tellement stupide, j'ai cru que le mot était de vous, je n'ai pas remarqué que l'écriture n'était pas la bonne, et j'ai laissé cet homme m'enlever et me faire toutes ces choses. »

Elle se tut, pressant les doigts de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres, retenant ses larmes.

« Hé, calmez vous. Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas stupide. J'aurai sans doute fait la même chose si j'avais reçu un message de votre part. Vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi, comme moi je l'aurai fait pour vous. Quant à ce qu'il vous a fait ou essayé de faire, vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez provoqué.

« Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit que cela faisait des semaines qu'il me suivait et qu'il m'observait. Il m'a même raconté comment il m'avait vu me déshabiller par la fenêtre de ma chambre alors qu'il se planquait dans l'arbre en face. Il m'a dit que je devrai le faire couper si je ne voulais pas faire ressortir les désirs de types comme lui.

« Il ne faut pas le croire. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez demandé de grimper à cet arbre ni de vous suivre jour et nuit.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aurai du le sentir. Et puis tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il m'a… et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour l'empêcher, je n'arrivais plus à penser, je me disais juste non, non, non. » De nouveau, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Riza.

« Arrêtez de vous torturer Riza. A présent il est mort, il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal. »

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Ce geste était trop intime. Mais il voulait la réconforter.

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne vous faire du mal. Je le jure. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, déposant des baisers dans sa chevelure.

Riza s'écarta de son étreinte. Son visage était fermé.

« Vous devriez y aller Colonel. Il se fait tard, vous devez avoir des choses à faire, des dossiers à rattraper et je dois me reposer. »

Roy la regarda avec un air un peu perdu, puis il comprit. Il avait été trop loin, il avait dépassé la barrière qui les séparait depuis longtemps et une fois de plus, c'est elle qui le remettait en place et veillait à ce qu'il ne commette pas d'erreur.

« Très bien, vous avez raison, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Le docteur m'a dit que vous sortiez demain. Nous devrions donc nous revoir bientôt au bureau. »

Riza hocha de la tête.

« Au revoir Colonel.

« Au revoir Lieutenant. »

Et il quitta la chambre d'hôpital, le cœur en morceaux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Riza réintégra son poste à sa demande deux jours à peine après sa sortie d'hôpital. Son œil avait pris une couleur verte orangée, ses lèvres avaient désenflé mais elles portaient encore la marque des coups que Riza avait reçus. Ses poignets étaient toujours bandés mais les manches de sa veste cachaient les pansements aux yeux des autres.

Les deux jours qu'elle avait passés seule chez elle avaient été une véritable épreuve. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, elle n'osait plus ouvrir ses rideaux, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle se laissait aller, les images du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu pendant deux jours lui revenaient. La nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut, trempée de sueur et bien souvent hurlante.

Elle avait préféré laisser Hayate aux soins de Fuery, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de s'en occuper. Du coup, elle se sentait d'autant plus coupable envers elle-même.

C'est pourquoi elle avait voulu reprendre son poste. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Roy la regarda reprendre son activité d'un regard inquiet. Il ne pensait pas que Riza était prête à revenir, mais il comprenait aussi son point de vue et le respectait.

Au début, la vie au QG sembla reprendre un cours normal. Les dossiers n'arrêtaient pas de s'accumuler sur le bureau de Mustang, alors que celui de Riza restait en ordre. Les blagues entre collègues revenaient, les marques de l'agression de Riza s'estompèrent pour finalement disparaître, plus personne n'y fit allusion.

Mais Mustang ne se laissait pas prendre à cette comédie. Si les traces physiques n'étaient plus visibles, celles laissées sur le mental de Riza étaient bien là. Les signes étaient multiples.

D'abord, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, arrivant tôt le matin et partant de plus en plus tard.

Elle affichait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux et elle avait perdu du poids. On l'a voyait très rarement à la cantine. Et même si lui-même et ses collègues essayaient de la forcer gentiment à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner, souvent elle déclinait fermement l'offre.

Plus subtil encore était son comportement avec les autres hommes de la base. Roy avait remarqué qu'elle ne les regardait plus vraiment en face et que si elle devait se retrouver seule un instant avec l'un d'eux, elle était mal à l'aise. Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de sursauter lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans le bureau un peu trop brusquement.

Elle passait aussi de longues heures au stand de tir. Roy l'avait observée discrètement durant ces séances. Son visage ordinairement si doux devenait dur et fermé. Il la voyait armer et faire feu froidement sur les cibles en carton. Aucune expression sinon celle de la détermination.

Il voulait lui venir en aide, mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Il craignait qu'elle prenne mal sa démarche et qu'elle le repousse comme le soir de sa visite à l'hôpital.

Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher après son expérience avec ce détraqué ?

Un soir, ils restèrent tard au bureau pour boucler des dossiers qui étaient attendus chez le Führer pour le lendemain matin.

Roy annotait les pages tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur Riza. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait peu parlé et continuait d'écrire inlassablement sur les documents sur lesquels elle travaillait.

Mais alors qu'une nouvelle fois, il l'observait à la dérobée, il la vit qui se tenait les yeux dans le vide le crayon à la main. Il attendit, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'y tint plus et l'appela doucement.

« Lieutenant… Riza ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna un regard à moitié vitreux vers lui.

« Quoi ? - Puis se reprenant – Pardon Colonel. Qu'y a-t-il ?

« C'est à moi de vous poser la question. Vous êtes là, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je suis désolée Colonel. Je dois être un peu fatiguée. Je me remets au travail tout de suite. »

Roy se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Lieutenant, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien. Et contrairement à vous, je ne veux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il vous est arrivé une chose horrible et il faut que vous en parliez à quelqu'un ou je sens que ça va mal finir pour vous. Regardez-vous, vous avez perdu du poids, vous ne souriez plus, vous êtes devenue l'ombre de vous-même… »

Riza lui coupa la parole

« Je vous assure Colonel que je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée.

« Riza. Arrêtez cette comédie avec moi. Vous ne trompez que vous-même. »

Il la fit pivoter sur son siège et lui saisit les mains. Riza eut un léger sursaut mais Mustang ne la relâcha pas. Il se redressa en la forçant à se lever et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer comme ça Riza. Ca me fait trop de peine. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler avec moi, je le comprends mais allez au moins consulter quelqu'un. »

Roy sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Riza sangloter contre son épaule.

« C'est bien, c'est déjà un début. Allez-y pleurez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Il serra un peu plus fort son étreinte et commença à la bercer doucement.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans son cou et commença à lui caresser le menton du bout de son pouce puis le coin de ses lèvres.

Riza s'écarta de lui un peu. Ils se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux. Roy aurait juré qu'il pouvait se noyer dans le regard humide des yeux ambrés de Riza.

Poussé par une force invisible, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment Riza le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

« Colonel. Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est contraire au règlement. Si nous étions pris, nous serions démis de nos fonctions. Et je ne veux pas vous faire courir ce risque. »

Roy ferma ses yeux et relâcha son étreinte. Il avait été si près du bonheur. A présent, il s'enfuyait comme du sable entre ses doigts.

« Je sais tout cela Riza et vous avez sûrement raison, mais ce que je ressens pour vous est bien plus fort que n'importe quel règlement à la con.

« Colonel. Si nous cédons à ce que nous ressentons, ce serait comme de courir à notre propre perte. Ce serait un suicide pour nos carrières. Et si la mienne est de peu d'importance, il n'en est pas de même pour la vôtre. Trop de gens comptent sur vous.

« N'avons-nous pas le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps ?

« C'est un droit auquel nous avons renoncé en signant notre ordre d'incorporation. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

« Je voudrai que vous me laissiez seul juge de cela Riza.

« Oh Roy. Je voudrai, je le voudrai vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser faire. Il vaut mieux en rester là. C'est mieux pour nous deux. »

Riza s'éloigna de lui et prit son manteau, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'adressa à lui une dernière fois avant de partir :

« Merci. Pour le réconfort. »


	12. Chapter 12

**NdlA : Désolée pour l'attente, mais le site fanfiction ne reconnaissait plus le format de mes docs qui sont pourtant des .doc. Je ne pouvais plus poster ni updater.  
**

**Enfin, voilà la chap 12, avant-dernier de cette série. La chanson « Maybe Tomorrow » est des Stéréophonics.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Riza ne s'était pas représentée au bureau depuis le soir où Roy s'était confessé. Elle leur avait fait parvenir un arrêt de travail.

Roy savait que c'était plus dû à ce qui s'était passé entre eux qu'à son agression. Il profita de l'absence de la jeune femme pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il en profita aussi pour consulter les règlements.

Et au bout de cinq jours il prit sa décision.

Alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Riza. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo.

« Riza, c'est Roy.

« Hm bonjour. Il y a un problème au boulot ?

« Non, tout va bien, on se débrouille. »

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Riza ?

« Oui, je suis toujours là.

« Riza, je me fout de ma carrière. Je vous veux et je ne veux pas attendre pour vous avoir. Chaque fois que vous entrez dans une pièce, je ne vois plus que vous, les autres n'existent plus. J'ai le souffle suspendu à chacune de vos respirations. Je deviens fou lorsque vous n'êtes pas là à côté de moi. Je ne veux plus ignorer ce qu'il y a entre nous.

« Roy, avez-vous pensé aux conséquences ?

« Je n'ai fait que cela depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

« Mais si nous passons à l'acte. Si nous devenons….intimes…

« Amants. Si nous devenons amants Riza.

« Si nous devenons intimes et que nous nous faisons prendre. Je m'en voudrai s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi.

« Ce sera mon problème Riza.

« Mais Roy…

« Pas de mais. Je serai chez vous ce soir à 20h00. »

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de refuser.

* * *

A 20h00 tapantes, Roy se présenta au domicile de Riza, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de même couleur dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. 

Riza devait attendre son arrivée derrière la porte car celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Roy lui sourit.

Il n'y avait pas à douter, ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde ce soir. Riza portait une robe en soie à fines bretelles et des escarpins. Elle s'était maquillée avec soin et avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon lâche.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Roy la trouvait époustouflante et sexy en diable dans sa robe.

De son côté, Riza était hypnotisée par le côté sombre et envoûtant qui émanait de lui.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient dans des vêtements autres que militaires.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Riza revint sur terre et s'écarta pour lui libérer le passage.

« Vous êtes magnifique Riza. »

Elle lui lança un regard incertain et porta une main à sa chevelure.

« J'avais peur que ce soit trop…

« Non, c'est parfait. »

Riza se sentait nerveuse, la situation lui semblait tellement anormale. Elle le conduisit dans le salon où elle avait dressé une table pour deux. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Vous avez faim ?

« Oui, très. »

Mais ses yeux ne la quittaient pas et Riza en vint à se demander s'ils parlaient bien de la même chose…

Elle se saisit d'une bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle peina à ouvrir. Finalement Roy lui prit des mains et la déboucha.

Riza bu son verre quasiment d'une traite. Elle eut un faible sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée, je suis un peu nerveuse. »

Roy l'enveloppait de son regard brûlant ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaîne, « Musique ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit un disque et le plaça sur la platine.

La musique se diffusa douce dans la pièce.

Roy posa son verre sur la table et lui prit sa main. Il la conduisit au milieu de la pièce. Sans lâcher sa main, il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille.

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me  
_

La voix chaude du chanteur les enveloppait. Riza se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Roy, s'enivrant de la fragrance masculine qui émanait de lui.

_It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free  
_

Roy déposa de légers baisers passant de son front, à sa tempe puis sa joue. Riza releva la tête pour le regarder, il se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa délicatement.

_So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
_

Ce premier baiser avait un goût d'infini.

_I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upperside of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe  
_

Riza rompit la première se baiser, elle s'écarta un peu de Roy et lui saisit la main.

_  
I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me  
_

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle le guida à travers sa maison jusque dans sa chambre.

_So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**NdlA : dernier chapitre. Je pensais en faire un 14e mais finalement, non. Je vous prépare une autre histoire "policière", mais cette fois ce sera Roy qui sera en péril...

* * *

Chapitre 13**

Riza fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers ses volets. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, puis s'étira de tout son long.

Enfin elle se retourna dans le lit. La place occupée par Roy quelques heures auparavant était vide.

Son cœur se serra et elle resta là un instant à regarder l'emplacement innoccupé. Elle aurait dû sans douter, Roy n'était pas homme à s'attarder dans le lit de ses conquêtes. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il était parti la laissant seule comme une coquille vide.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais imbécile ? Qu'il était amoureux de toi ? Il t'a dit qu'il te voulait, pas qu'il t'aimait._

_Mon Dieu, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment !_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre.

_Imbécile imbécile imbécile… Tu n'as que ce que tu m'hérites…Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé !_

Un bruit sur le pas de la porte lui fit relever son visage baigné de larmes.

Roy se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains sur lequel elle repéra un bol fumant, des biscottes et une marguerite dans un verre.

Le sourire qu'affichait Roy s'évanouit dès qu'il vit le visage bouleversé de Riza.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Riza s'essuya les yeux et lui retourna un pauvre sourire. Roy s'approcha du lit et déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai cru que… »

Roy la prit dans ses bras et la câlina.

« Tu as cru que j'étais parti en te laissant comme un goujat. Mais je suis là, tu vois ?

« Oui, je suis désolée.

« Non, calme toi, ce n'est rien. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans ces jolis yeux. »

Roy se releva et lui présenta le plateau qu'il déposa sur les genoux de Riza.

« Je suis juste allé te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette fleur ?

« Chez ton voisin.

« Il va être ravi si tu lui coupes ses fleurs.

« C'est pas grave, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai vu. » Lui dit-il en repoussant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

« Je dois être horrible.

« Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit-il en grimaçant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver fraîche et pimpante après la nuit que nous venons de passer. »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir Riza jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Tiens mange une biscotte, je l'ai tartinée avec amour.

« Roy, qu'allons nous faire ?

« Tu veux dire aujourd'hui ?

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Quel prix allons-nous devoir payer pour cette folie ?

« Et bien, durant ton absence, j'ai épluché les règlements et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution.

« Et qui est ? Que l'un de nous deux quitte son poste ? Ce ne serait pas très avisé surtout pour toi.

« Non, en fait il s'agit d'autre chose qui ne devrait pas nous empêcher de continuer à travailler ensemble.

« Allez vas-y, crache le morceau Roy.

« Et bien, les règlements de l'armée ont cela de bizarre qu'ils condamnent les relations entre collègues, officiers et subordonnés, etc… sauf si le couple en question en marié. J'imagine que ce doit être une question de morale. »

Riza cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle avala péniblement le morceau de biscotte qu'elle était en train de mâcher.

« Alors voilà. »

Roy souleva la serviette qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Dessous Riza découvrit un simple anneau en or.

« Voilà la plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse te donner. »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

Roy se laissa glisser du lit et lui prit sa main.

« Riza, acceptes-tu de m'épouser et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

Riza le regardait dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa.

« Oui, j'accepte. A une seule condition. C'est que tu fasses de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

« Toujours ma douce, je te le promets. »

* * *

**NdlA : Là, j'ai une question à vous poser. Je n'y connais absolument rien en matière militaire, mais dans toutes les fics que je lis, il est dit que Roy et Riza ne peuvent pas avoir d'aventure parce que c'est contre les règles. J'avoue que j'ai repris cette idée dans mes fics aussi. Ici, je contourne le problème, un peu comme dans Crash and Burn. Mais je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un sait si un tel réglement existe vraiment ? J'avoue que c'est par pure curiosité.**

**Sinon, cette histoire est terminée, je serai ravie que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensée... **


End file.
